This invention relates to an improved device for transferring a fluid material to a solution container having an exposed closure. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved additive device wherein the closure assembly for the additive container is formed from three basic components; a pierceable stopper, a slidable piercing member and a hood element.
Transfer devices of the type concerned with in this invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,791 (U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,656); U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,020,839; 4,303,069; 4,334,536; and 3,788,369. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,791 a multi-component additive transfer unit is described, whereas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,839 a three-piece transfer unit is disclosed; however, it does not have a double pointed piercing member which can be sequentially positioned and retained by the stopper in an additive container. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,069 a multi-component piercing assembly is described which utilizes a bellows portion in conjunction with the piercing member, whereas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,536 a multi-breakaway syringe needle assembly is illustrated for a hypodermic syringe. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,369 a double-pointed transfer unit is illustrated for use in conjunction with a rigid vial and a flexible container.
Nowhere in the prior art is there available an additive transfer unit which is composed of a minimum number of parts, yet will permit the sterile transfer of a fluid component from an additive vial to a solution container. Neither does the prior art provide an additive transfer closure system which is adaptable for use with either a rigid, semirigid or flexible container, while affording a sterile and readily activated transfer of fluid material between containers.
It is an advantage of the present invention to afford an improved additive transfer device which is composed of a minimum number of parts. Other advantages are an improved additive transfer device which is adaptable to be utilized in conjunction with either a flexible, semirigid, or rigid vial; is readily activated, but can be maintained in a sterile condition until activation; offers the versatility of several types of sealing engagements between the covering hood member and the container; and can be manufactured without specialized tooling as well as assembled without expensive manufacturing procedures.